


Happy Anniversary, Bridgette!

by PsychoCrazyHoseBeast



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: (sort of) implied Owen/Izzy (Total Drama), Bad to worse to worser, Crack, Humour, Hunger Games Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazyHoseBeast/pseuds/PsychoCrazyHoseBeast
Summary: Bridgette knew her odds for surviving the games were low. What she didn’t realise was that her boyfriend’s big mouth would send them plummeting even lower...





	Happy Anniversary, Bridgette!

All Bridgette had wanted was a nice couples event for her and Geoff to mark their one year anniversary. She’d imagined a walk on the beach, maybe a picnic on his fishing boat. What had never even crossed her mind was being chosen to fight to the death for entertainment. But, just her luck, both of them had been reaped and now they were stuck competing in the 43rd Hunger Games.

It had not all been bad so far. The way Geoff had throttled the nerdy guy from District 4 with a piece of rope had been sort of attractive. At least, she hoped it had been attraction and not fear that had set her heart racing. Still, that had been two days ago. Since then, she and Geoff had heard seven cannon shots but seen no other tributes. The downside was that they had also not seen any water sources.

Coming from District Four, Bridgette and Geoff were both well aware of the power of water. They had grown up with the facts being drilled into them. The sea can kill in the blink of an eye if it turns, a storm can bring life or death, and dehydration can kill in just three days. So, as Bridgette huddled together with Geoff for warmth, she was painfully aware that the pair of them had around 20 hours left to live. They’d probably not even make it to their anniversary.

Bridgette hadn’t noticed that Geoff was watching her as she lost herself in her dark thoughts, and so was surprised when he spoke.

“Hey babe, cheer up.”

Bridgette blinked once in shock, not quite believing her ears.

“Cheer up? Geoff, we’re in a murder tournament! We haven’t had anything to drink in two days! What could there possibly be to be cheerful about?”

Geoff hadn’t reacted at all to her outburst. When she ran out of steam, he gently wiped the tears that had started to spill from her eyes and titled her chin so she was facing him.

“Because, babe, we’re still together. You’re all I need. And anyways, it’s not like it could get any worse...”

No sooner had Geoff spoken those cursed words than a faint rumbling could be heard. Both Bridgette and Geoff leapt to their feet, instantly on the alert.

“You just had to say that.”

Bridgette’s voice lacked any real bite. In truth, she was more scared than angry, and when Geoff offered her his hand she clutched it tightly. The rumbling grew louder and louder, until the ground itself was vibrating. Then out of the forest burst a figure, sweating madly and running for all they were worth. Bridgette recognised his size and messy blond hair, realising he was the District 9 Tribute Owen. In his arms were clutched several bunches of bananas, another of which was in his mouth. As he sprinted past her and Geoff, the two of them could make out muffled words. 

“I couldn’t help it! They’re just too... mmmm... banana-ry!”

As Owen raced on, a whole hoard of monkeys burst through the forest. Riding the lead monkey was a redheaded girl, warpaint (or at least what Bridgette really hoped was warpaint) adoring every inch of her exposed skin. Bridgette was fairly sure she had been the other District Nine Tribute, but seeing as she had introduced herself to Bridgette no less than four times with different names she was not sure what to call her. It didn’t seem to matter, as on spotting Owen’s retreating form she cried out.

“Onwards my brethren! We must reclaim our stolen fruit! Oooooo-aaaaaa-oooooooo!”

And with that the monkeys surged forward, stampeding towards Bridgette and Geoff. Bridgette closed her eyes tightly shut and buried her head in Geoff’s chest.

 _Trampled_ _by_ _monkeys_. _Not how I’d imagined going, but I guess it’s not the strangest thing to happen during a games..._

To Bridgette’s surprise _,_ her world did not end in a flury of simian fury. By some miracle the monkey hoard passed around both her and Geoff, leaving them unharmed. Realising they were safe, the two passionately kissed. Geoff then threw his hat in the air, cheering loudly. 

“Yeee-haaaw! Yeah, that the best you games makers got? Gonna take more than some monkeys to defeat District Four, you hear me?”

At Geoff’s words, the ground started to shake again. This time though the Arena itself was moving, the ground rising up and reforming. Before Geoff and Bridgette’s very eyes, a volcano rose up from the ground and started to rumble omninously. As the first flecks of larva started to spit from it’s peak, Bridgette turned to glare at Geoff.

“You just couldn’t keep your mouth shut, could you?”


End file.
